First Stalker Story (200- - 2009)
by TheVoidance
Summary: I just don't even know how to respond. Apparently I was monologing throughout the entire thing or perhaps it was just too cliche for me to read. Who Knows.


The zone's protector-

My story begins in Italy were I'm on vacation and I'm a former gas station worker and I hunt sometimes. Well we begin in 2005 Jan 24 7:53PM on vacation at night and my family is all dead except for my dad and 2 younger brothers and I'm 27 shadow is American-

(Talking to himself) Damn forgot to get those donuts that my brothers wanted so bad, and now I'm in the hole because the rental car is battered to hell and I'm out of money! I'll just take a walk, because this is a payed vacation anyway (sighs loudly).

Someone- hey pal want some help?

Shadow- sure if could pay my debt to the Richfield car rental company in Minneapolis then yeah.

Someone- here have some rubles and keep it.

Shadow- no, I'd rather you keep it.

Someone- help this guys trying to rob me of my money! (Shadow looks around and runs) 3 min later in some brush-

(Pants and talks to himself) shadow- what the hell was that guy doing making me look like a god damn criminal for, I'd done nothing of major consequences back there and if I would have stayed I would have been dead meat. Anyway I'm just going back to the hotel and eat diner by myself and then go to bed period.

Bandit- oh really?

Shadow- who's there!?

Bandit 2- let's just say you won't be around that long to know (laughs).

Bandit squad leader- shut up, and just bring him down! (Shadow is blocked off by five bandits)

Shadow begs like wild fire- hell no please don't kill me I'll do anything just don't kill me please!

Bandit 3- что нам делать с его босс? (What should we do with him boss?) (Shadow throws a Molotov cocktail at the bandit's boss and 2 more bandits.)

Bandit boss- не позволяйте ему бежать! (Don't let him escape!)

Shadow- I have to get help but where? I better hide first though, there, that's where I'll hide!

Bandit 4- Вы отверстие! Вы позволяете damn парень получить путь! (You stupid damn fool you let the damn guy get away!)

Bandit 3- позволяет перейти помощь плотины босс и сказать ему, он получил прочь.

Bandit 4-are you crazy? Alright I'll go tell the boss that we had hell trying to find him and that he got away.

A few hours later-

Shadow talking to himself- good thing I bought that Molotov cocktail off that man I'm probably being tracked down right now. Maybe they left and there's a body around on the ground, so I'll go search. Found one now to find out who this guy is… what's this? (Turns it on then looks on the side) it's a, P D A. that's a hell of a weird name for a device like this ridiculous thing. There's a map and I looks like a map of Pripyat and Chernobyl, and looks like this сильный человек guy had some things to do there too, so let's take a look. (Shadow messes with the machine until he translated what the things to do said.) Ok now let's read what this guy had to do over this time period, and Holy hell! Kill kwal tusken, pick up and deliver grenades to some guy, kill victor ushengo the leader of Ukraine (2005), and go and pick up a shipment of 5 grenades. Jesus crist now let's check his backpack, there's a flashlight, suit of some kind, something that says radiation serum, some colorful boxes that say MEDKIT on them, a machine gun with 135 bullets, a pistol with ammo and a sharp combat knife. This guy must be a psychopath to carry all this stuff in a densely populated area. On the tag here it says S.T.A.L.K.E.R. so this guy must be called a S.T.A.L.K.E.R. then well that's a psychopath for ya.

Shadow think sand wonders about the strange things he found on the dead bandit's body and a few minutes later after examining the backpack contents and the PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) shadow's thoughts- what the hell; this thing just cut out on me! Now it has a lock sign on it and I don't know how to unlock it. (Shadow messes with the dam device until he erased all the data except for the map of Chernobyl) talks to himself- I wonder if I hit something that erased all the data, then again it that was a bunch of crazy hell back there so it doesn't matter now. Thinks- now it says wear a suit of some sort alright I better go back to the hotel and get a big plastic bag or two get the stuff and do what it says at the hotel because there's a hell of a lot of cops around. (Shadow goes back and asks for a few garbage bags to get the stuff to the hotel)

Shadow talks to himself in the hotel room- ok; now let's examine how to put this _stalker suit_ on. (After fumbling around with the suit and figuring out how to put the dam thing on)

Shadow looks in the bathroom mirror- ok; let's take a look of how I look in this hell of a thing. (Looks) I look like a guy going into a radiated area heh heh. (PDA flashes and says incoming message) That's really odd I never touched that dam thing after I put this hell of a suit on; I better see who it is. (Presses a button that answers the call)

Guy on the dark PDA screen- listen you-

Shadow- who me?

PDA- yes you idiot now listen, I need you to come where I'm at and so note these instructions on a piece of paper ok first catch the train out of Italy tomorrow and then catch one going past Chernobyl and get off right by Chernobyl and when on the train out of Italy talk to a guy named Wolf and he'll help you get to where I'm at ok? And the train number is # 4-7PB then just fallow wolf don't worry I recorded this message on your PDA and if you don't know where to find it in the PDA then look in chat history or in the notes section and by the way leave the suit on and my name is Sidorovich nice to see you shadow.

Shadow-….. I better listen to that again.

PDA different recorded message- hello shadow this is a different message than I promised but keep those boxes of medkits and radiation serum with the other weapons you found on that dead bandit because surely enough you will have to use them on the way here I'm guessing and by the way nice work with that Molotov cocktail eh? Those things are pretty dangerous so go out and go search the other bodies because I know you killed more than one bandit and beware of the military when you come to Chernobyl there quite picky with new stalkers coming to the zone.

Shadow- how the hell did he know my name; how did he know about the fight; why did he tell me to get the stuff and keep the weapons and bullets and other things then he tells me to go to the Chernobyl affected area! That's one hell of a guy to be telling me to go and kill myself in some radiated open area. I wonder; is that guy in the Chernobyl area? He can't be unless he's in a bunker and have resources coming from the outside world, so he needs people from outside for what? It just doesn't add up the way he knows everything about me well I'm going to go collect from the so called bandit bodies and go to him and investigate why he knows so much.

Later the next day in the train station-

Shadow talking to himself- ok got the stuff and I better get on that train from Rome to Ukraine so I can fallow this guy named Wolf to this Sidorovich guy and then find out what he wants from me.

Train station April 25 8:00 AM-

Shadow- now to find wolf before the train leaves. (Yelling out through the crowd in the train station) is there a guy named wolf here! Is there a wolf here?! Is there a guy named wolf here?! (Wolf hears the shouts to find him)

Wolf- shadow is that you?!

Shadow- wolf where are you!?

Wolf- shadow I'm right by the train entrance right next to you on your left. (Shadow looks and sees wolf)

Shadow- I see you and I'm coming over to you!

Wolf- make it quick, because this train is leaving in 5 minutes!

Lady- there he's the one in the park! He killed those men! I saw you! (Shadow runs to the train)

Security bot- get him.

Security guard raising his 9mm pistol- get on the ground now so don't make me shoot you! (Wolf fires a shotgun blast at the guard)

Wolf- get on!

Shadow- you just shot a security guard! You know you could be sentenced for…

Wolf- that doesn't matter because where were going bub the place where going is the zone or as outsiders call it Chernobyl.

Shadow- that's what that Sidorovich guy was talking about going to Chernobyl.

Wolf- oh so you already met the trader in cordon on your PDA. Great so you don't need explaining on why he wants you in the zone just what he wants you do there right?

Shadow- I don't know what the hell is going on but I have a bad feeling about this whole going to Chernobyl thing and I was only told the directions on how to find you and what to do to get there, and not another word was said to me from him yesterday.

Wolf- well I'll tell you what's going on and the basics of how to survive on top of dealing with bandits and military along with battling mutants and radiation and making money in the zone with some details between the factions.

Shadow- factions, mutants, money?

Wolf- anyway there are 10 factions clear sky, bandits, loners, military, freedom, duty, scientists, monolith, mercenaries and stalker zombies. Freedom and duty hate each other, the stalker zombies are stupid idiots that are killed by everyone, clear sky hates the bandits and military and mercenaries but there hated by everyone, the loners hate the same thing, the scientists hate stalker zombies and the hated, the monolith are a hated religion group that pray to some stupid dam god that's in hell and the zone keeps sending emissions from Chernobyl.

Shadow- beside the emission part of it how did that guy know my name and what happened to get through that mess I was in last night?

Wolf- what mess?

Shadow I was surrounded by these guys that wanted to rob and kill me and had strange suits on like the one I have on now.

Wolf-those funny looking robbers are called bandits and their not the people you do not want to tangle with in the zone. By the way Sidorovich has stalkers that tell him the news before live TV does like the world trade center we knew months before it happened.

Shadow- how? How did you know and why didn't you stop 9/11!

Wolf- we can't do everything shadow we just let nature fight us if it wants to and if it does then we do it carefully and we did try to stop it but our men were out witted and out gunned and we wouldn't hurt innocent people to just stop one massive attack so that's why any more questions before we get there Raymond?

Shadow- how….. Never mind.

After the train ride and a hell of a night the two stalkers arrive at the ZONE-

Wolf- here we are the swamps of Chernobyl. Isn't it a pleasant sight? By the way you only encounter boars and flesh here so there is nothing to worry about for mutants here. The renegades are the only treat among a few other things like radiation and anomalies

Shadow- wait you didn't mention anything about anomalies!

Wolf- don't worry they're only gravitational anomalies but don't get too close or you'll die and split into a million pieces if you walk straight into one.

Shadow- well that sounds really pleasing, and where the hell is the dam entry way into this place?

Wolf- fallow me. (Night falls and the two stalkers make camp)

Wolf- what do you have in your backpack shadow? Let me take a look.

Shadow- ok.

Wolf- let's see, you have, 7 salamis, 1 green medkit, 3 scientific medkits, 10 army medkits, 5 regular medkits, 15 bandages, a PDA, a 9 by 18 pistol add the silencer with 168 bullets, a 9 by 19 machine gun with 360 bullets, a combat knife, 10 radiation serum kits, documents, and wow 17525 rubles! You hit the jack pot shadow!

Shadow- so what are rubles?

Wolf- its Russian money and we use it in the zone for our currency to make money and not any other kind unless its trade or something valuable.

Shadow- what about this green medkit is this rare?

Wolf- I have never in my entire life have I seen a green medkit so there rare I'm guessing.

Shadow- how much do you think its worth?

Wolf- first have someone unique like a scientist or a guns specialist but there is only three in the entire zone. One in duty, one is a scientist and the last is a loner somewhere probably dead too. To me the medkit is worth at least to me 1500 rubles.

Shadow- that's crazy.

Wolf- want me to name some of the prices you pay for some of the guns and items here?

Shadow- ok name the prices.

Wolf- ok red medkit is 600 rubles, pump action 6 shot shotgun is 4750 rubles, a double barrel shotgun is 850 rubles for a good shotgun, an army medkit is 800 rubles, another combat knife is 400 rubles, grenades are 350 a piece, a bullet proof vest is 1200 at basic 4700 for medium and 7400 for the best.

Wolf- shall I continue?

Shadow- yes please continue.

Wolf- sticky grenades are 1500 rubles, smoke grenades 1300 rubles, sniper rifles can reach 15000 rubles, hunting rifle is 1200 rubles, combat shotgun 4 shot is 3200 rubles, SVD is 12000 rubles, laser rifle is 32000 rubles, laser pistol is 17000 rubles and a laser rocket cannon is 1600000 rubles, sonic rifle is 64000 rubles, sonic pistol is 16000 rubles and the sonic cannon is a whopping 3 million rubles so is that enough for ya?

Shadow- I wish I had those laser things or some of the sonic weapons.

Wolf- here, this is a new weapon and I payed a hell of a lot of money for it doesn't need ammo or fuel for it but if it overheats then you have to wait a couple minutes for it to cool down but it's at the set is at the scientist bunker so for now just use this sonic pistol.

Shadow- thanks! How do I fire it? Oh wait a minute…. There's the trigger! (Sonic pistol fires a low sonic/plasma blast that rips through the fence)

Wolf- careful with that thing, you could take my head off with that!

Shadow- hey, at least at works but the down side to things is it's slow on firing.

Wolf- pull the trigger half way.

Shadow- ok now what?

Wolf- alright now look through the scope.

Shadow- nice, so now the first sonic pistol has a scope!

Wolf- and oh a almost forgot, here is this disk that contains the Russian, French, German, and Ukraine languages so your PDA can translate it for you but the best part is that you can receive messages and missions across the zone and send them too so always keep in touch with me and with Sidorovich my boss.

Shadow- really, that doesn't seem surprising because he told me to find you on the train so I kinda figured you worked for him.

Wolf- there's a difference between working for and just having a boss kid. Remember that oh and by the way give me your pistol and 9 by 19 machine and gun ammo.

Shadow- ok but why?

Wolf- watch. (The bullets teleport) I have a teleporting machine back in cordon that I can teleport objects to. I know it looks and sounds like science fiction but all the new things that the military are working on are not shared to the wide open public so that's why we bought some of that military stuff.

Shadow- why bring it here then?

Wolf- isn't it obvious, nobody in the outside world would come here to steal a few high tech machines and risk getting radiation, get caught in an anomalies, get shot, mugged, or be ripped to hell by some Chernobyl dogs or something!

Shadow- hang on there's something in the distance. (Wolf looks through a scope)

Wolf- it's a stalker zombie but what's it doing outside the zone? shadow this is you first kill in the zone so I want you to look through that scope of your sonic pistol and charge it and then fire at the head.

Shadow- what the hell is that, a stalker that's hurt?

Wolf- it's a damn stalker zombie with a pistol so we shouldn't have a problem killing it.

Shadow- ok taking aim, fire! (Sonic pistol fires) woun!

Wolf- you hit him right in the left eye and caused mental damage but that doesn't matter because their heads are damaged anyway by the brain scorcher.

Shadow- is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Wolf- the brain scorcher is a big chamber that holds all of this fluid and it has been over heated for years ever since the Chernobyl explosion of 1986 it over heated and the people had so much brain damage that they became zombie like and then early stalkers went on expeditions into the brain scorcher area and were chased and killed by the stalker zombies. Some made it into the scorcher underground area but no one has ever come back normal out of that place. Even going near the perimeter would be dangerous because there are a lot of stalker zombies too far beyond any ones comprehension too handle or expect to handle them head on.

Shadow-What if you had a squad of these so called stalkers with you and went in and shot the hell out of every stalker zombie in there?

Wolf- listen kid, I'm just here to escort you to the clear sky base not to escort you to cordon because that would be very stupid of me due to the military command check point to pass it unless you give me some incentive.

Shadow- then ok, just lead me to the clear sky headquarters and so then I won't have to give you some incentive.

Wolf- you still owe me one remember that.

Shadow- shut up wolf, you meat sucker you.

Wolf- oh shut up fresh meat or I just suck out your meat.

Shadow- I'd like to see you try that.

Wolf- you wouldn't stand a chance against me in the stalker world shadow and besides you have to charge that sonic pistol of yours and it takes little more bullets to kill me then Strelok's right hand man.

Shadow- Who's Strelok?

Wolf- Strelok is a high leading bad guy that commands people to go to Chernobyl with him and almost all of those men have died some maybe have become poltergeists.

Shadow- how do they become these so called poltergeists?

Wolf- here is a picture of a poltergeist. Stalkers believe that poltergeists are the spirits of the stalkers that died in the radiation near Chernobyl in the disaster and going to Chernobyl after the incident.

Shadow- do they kill stalkers vary often?

Wolf- no but they are territorial so that leads to the death of the intruder.

Shadow- is there ranks or some type of metal awards or something?

Wolf-how you know? Anyway yes there is rookie which is what you are now, experienced, professional, veteran, legendary stalker and a master stalker.

Shadow- this strelok character, what rank is he?

Wolf- he's a legendary stalker, and let me tell you something, if you have 1000 rookies coming to the zone 400 of them will become experienced like me so 600 of the rookies that would be here are dead do to cross hair fire, disease, radiation or of stalker zombies, 160 of them will live to be professionals and the others would die of mutant hunting, anomalies, military, and bandits, 40 of the 160 live to be veterans and 10 of those live to be legendary and 3 of those live to be master stalkers or something like that.

Shadow- wow alright let's get at least 5 hours of sleep while we're at it.

Narrator- the stalkers as stalkers always did they had a rough night of sleep and not much sleep at all. And the next day they would arrive at the clear sky base.

2:23 AM-

Wolf- c'mon kid we need to go now so that the renegades don't catch us!

Shadow- ok hang on.

Shadow- where the hell did my bread go, because I had rubles worth of that stuff.

Wolf- shadow you had 7 loafs of bread so at retail in the zone that would be around 1200 rubles at the very least.

Shadow- I found the loafs of bread! Wolf come take a look at this! (Wolf runs over to shadow's position)

Shadow- it's a pup of a dog of some sort.

Wolf- shadow that's a litter of pups from a pseudo dog!

Shadow- what do pseudo dogs do?

Wolf- they generate copies of themselves and the copies can hurt you and when you shoot at them they puff into nothing and litters are very rare and so you could train these pups to protect us when going into a mutant infested area of the zone.

Shadow- well I could give them to someone who could care for them.

Wolf- I'll give them to Sidorovich my boss to take care of them but it will cost you 1700 rubles for the litter of the four pups.

Shadow- ok here's the money I can't take care of them right now anyway. (-1700 rubles)

Wolf- lets go then before those bandits down this road discover us here.

8 ½ hours later at the clear sky base-

Wolf- here we are, the clear sky base the home of Lebedev the stalker leader of clear sky and his trusty weapons sales man Skadovsk and he has the best sales in the zone with special prices too like a Molotov cocktail is 150 rubles! Not a bad price for something so destructive.

Shadow- c'mon I want to go see Lebedev and get to cordon as fast as I can or go see Skadovsk to give me some money for this green medkit.

Wolf- don't give up your hope, but don't go nuts over that medkit ok?

Shadow- before I came here I was on vacation in Italy and had a job as a gas station worker in Minneapolis and I sold Molotov cocktails to drug dealers otherwise they said they would kill me if I didn't supply them with the cocktails. Well I'm sort of safer here right?

Wolf- let's just say that if you are in a big base like this the freedom base or the duty base you are safe from attack but the cordon base is not the securest of all places so don't stay there too long or end up dead, your choice.

At the weapons desk-

Skadovsk- hello wolf and?

Shadow- the names shadow Raymond but just call me shadow will ya.

Skadovsk- nice to see a new rookie like you around so I will be of service to you any way I can.

Shadow- thank you so I have something that will stun you, a green medkit.

Wolf- shadow killed a bandit squad leader apparently called сильный человек or strong man.

Skadovsk- ok let's take a look at this medkit. Yes indeed very interesting and beneficial.

Shadow and wolf- what is it something good or bad?

Skadovsk- well you actually have a rare item on your hands and I'm willing to buy it for a pretty hefty price too. And here's my offer 11000 rubles.

Shadow- wow, why is it worth that much?

Skadovsk- because it's a pre Chernobyl explosion medkit and they only had a couple hundred of them too so they are worth a lot of money because they do not surface that often to be sold. This one I can tell has radiation in it but that's because it was right next to reactor 4 when it exploded and this one medkit probably made it out just in time before the explosion too.

Shadow- ok then it's sold. (+7500)

Skadovsk- nice then I can put in my treasury of rare things from the zone.

Wolf- what does it consist of?

Skadovsk- mutant heads, mutant parts, rare artifacts, rare guns and high tech stuff.

Wolf- well shadow let's get on our way wolf to go see Lebedev and get you a mutant hunting mission or to defend an outpost or something like that.

Shadow- let's start with something simple like killing a lone stalker or killing a flesh or something.

Wolf- let's start with something hard, like killing a loner stalker with a 9 by 19 machine gun.

Shadow- what the hell?! What's the pay?

Wolf- 400 rubles it's a simple mission just kill a loner stalker that owes me some shipments of grenades and so infiltrate his small business and then kill him that's simple enough right?

Shadow- what? For only 400 rubles? You're out of the question you are so double that at least and you have a deal.

Wolf- I like how you play for you mola or money, kid, you have a deal and add 200 more rubles on to that and your set to go alright kid?

Shadow- how big is his business wolf?

Wolf- as famous as you are right now.

Shadow- give me the coordinates and I'll do the mission.

Wolf- here is the coordinates so I wish you good luck and I'll give you a present when you get back and its high tech well sort of so go stalker and get back within 56 hours.

Shadow- will do wolf, hey any tips at all?

Wolf- no, not at all, no training so you're on your own but I can give you a lead to nimble an experienced stalker is deh zone and he has some men under his group which is called C.R.F.G. Central Religion Freedom Group and anyone can join even people without religion.

Shadow- like me. (Real life too)

Wolf- yeah, he should be back from the brain scorcher doing a project called project barricade and it's based on locking up the stalker zombies in the brain scorcher complex, don't ask me how more and more and more stalker zombies keep coming out of that place because I've been there before and no matter how many of them you kill more keep coming so they are trying to barricade the exits and entrances to the place and so ask nimble if they have successfully did their part of it. Oh and I also heard that someone went in there past that undead army and turned the brain scorcher again and fled to the abandon city of pripyat and so he's probably with the monolith forces right now praying to the sky god or some hell demon to come kill us or something. The reward for catching him is 8,000,000 rubles and once he caught news of the reward that person would get if anyone caught him I heard he fled for the exit deh zone either through the zone exit through here or the dark valley.

Shadow- for now let's make camp and discuss some things.

Wolf- fine by me.

April 27 11:17 PM-

Wolf- so what was your life like shadow before you came to the zone?

Shadow- We start out with my childhood and my parents were ordinary parents, when I was 13 years old I started mowing peoples yards to make money and I made so much I could take a vacation to Italy and so I did the same job in the spring and summer time until I was 16 and then I worked for a few different jobs like vales burger joint, I was the also mascot at chucky cheeses and I got hit in the nuts to often to even count with the piñata stick and it hurt like hell every time. When I was 20 I worked in at a hunting job and then at 27 a gas station worker and came to Italy on my vacation and that is it.

Narrator- nimble comes up behind and says…

Nimble- is that so Raymond?

Shadow raising his concern as he stands up and turns around- who are you, wait, and your nimble right?

Nimble- that's right fresh meat and so I just got back with my men or at least some of them from project barricade do know what that is Raymond?

Shadow- quit using my last name ok? yes I know what it is someone went in and turned on the brain scorcher again and now more and more stalker zombies are coming out and so instead of going back in to turn it off your just barricading it aren't you?

Wolf- that's right kid and nimble, didn't you have 12 men with you when I last saw you?

Nimble- yes but they died either protecting me or holding off the stalker zombies but we have returned with 7 of the men that originally went with me to cover 10 of the window exits.

Wolf- how many exits are there nimble?

Nimble- 167 exits including doors, windows, holes in the ground pipes, the sewer drains, rooftops, yeah any place you could think of.

Shadow- damn, that's a lot of exits. So do you take your time with blocking the exits or do you do it fast?

Nimble- you have to be quick but stalker zombies won't notice you right away so you have some time but not a lot, and other stalkers only have covered half of the exits so far and we have lost 456 stalkers on the job doing this project and protection prices have gone up in the last month due to the lack of stalkers to hold back the bandits, military, mercenaries, monolith and others.

Shadow- if you had that eight million after you caught that guy on the run how much protection would you have for a week?

Nimble- well you could hire a hundred and a half men for that amount and still have 5 million left over to buy almost anything.

Shadow- alright I need to go kill this guy named Christopher cordon alright? Anyone want to help?

Nimble- sure, with 3 of my men and that total is 5 to go kill this cordon guy.

April 28 7:30 AM-

Nimble- were almost there shadow, copy?

Shadow- copy that nimble I need a diversion to get inside that car fort he has can you do that nimble?

Nimble- of course, men, take evasive positions and fire at will.

Shadow- thanks nimble, this should be easy nimble there is only 1, 2, 3, 7, 11, 15 guys oh god dam'n it!

Nimble-rally back to me men and then fire at will copy?

Stalker- copy that nimble, alright stalkers head back to nimble he needs us for protection, roger that?

Stalker- roger that.

Stalker- roger that.

Shadow- I will plant a couple bombs on the perimeter ok? And then I will head in roger?

Nimble- copy that, over and out. Men shadow is using the bombs at the perimeter so I need you 2 to go and help shadow with the cover he needs ok?

Stalkers- yes sir.

Shadow- hey I thought you guys were supposed to be with nimble!

Stalker- he ordered us to give you protective fire and support while planting the bombs.

Shadow- listen to what I say for now while I'm planting the bombs ok?

Stalker- ok, but I hope you know what you're doing.

Stalker- we have three more coming for back-up for nimble and 1 of those men is coming for us to be our support trooper.

Shadow- ok roger that so what's our plan?

Stalker- nimble will create a distraction for us to kill this cordon dude and then we can blow this base and his head to hell! And that's the plan.

Shadow- that's not a very sophisticated plan there but what the hell let's do it.

Stalker- you go with shadow to plant the bombs ok?

Stalker help- roger, alright shadow lets plant these bombs, how many do you have to plant anyway?

Shadow- I have 15 bombs to plant including this one 100 lb. explosive so that's 16 in all, the big one is for this fort to be blown to hell and rot you got that?

Stalker help- I'm only armed with dual .45 pistols and 1500 ammo so do it quick and I don't like to waste this ammo because its uncommon, not cheap, and explosive too so that's why I don't waste the ammo.

Shadow- let's do this!

Later-

Shadow- what's your status nimble copy?

Nimble- were doing all right but we have enemies flanking us so get those other stalkers I sent with you over here stat over and out.

Shadow- stalkers nimble needs your help so go and help him he his getting flanked over and out.

Stalker help- I need you to get done with that bomb shadow, because I need to reload every so often and that takes time and medkits!

Shadow- I have already planted 1/3 of the bombs.

Stalker help- well hurry I've got 1384 bullets left and they cost me 500 rubles for 100 of the .45's ok!

Shadow- 6/16 planted let's go.

Later-

Shadow- nimble I have only 3 bombs to plant what's your status copy?

Nimble- were not being flanked but in fact almost done killing these guys copy.

Shadow- roger that nimble over and out, stalker we have 1 bomb to plant and it's the big one.

Stalker- roger that shadow but we don't have much time I'm almost out of bullets and there is three stalkers coming for us

Shadow- stalker use this sonic pistol and these grenades too. (Tosses the sonic pistol to the stalker along with the grenade belt with all 10 grenades on it)

Stalker- thanks shadow, GRENADA! BOOM!

Enemy stalker- ahg! God… (Dies)

Stalker- shadow…. Hell, ahg! (Dies from impact of grenades)

Shadow- AHG! (Breathes heavily after the impact of the grenades then sees enemy stalkers)

Enemy stalker- boss we need to get out of here now!

Cordon- hang on there's something, it's a new piece of technology and oh here is something very sad a stalker that is dead, or will be soon when this place goes! (Laughs)

Enemy stalker- heh heh heh. Let's go shall we?

Cordon- yes but mug him then come meet me at _the dark valley_ ok?

Enemy stalker- yes boss I will do that. Let's see what you have on you shall we or shall we not; I'll take that as a yes. (Boss runs away to the dark valley)

Shadow- (shadow pulls out a knife and stabs the enemy in the chest with both his knives and then rips the lungs inside to shreds then nimble rushes over with what's left of his team)

Nimble- shadow! Shadow, I'm going to lift you up and carry you out of here alright? 1, 2, 3! Ahg, now let's get you out of here before this place blows.

One minute later-

BOOM!

Nimble- shadow we need to heal you up with this army medkit, it hurts but you will get used to it.

The next day in the clear sky infirmary-

Shadow- what happened?

Lebedev- well, look who decided to wake up! Glad to have you back with the living young stalker. Tell me, what is your name?

Shadow- first off who are you?

Lebedev- I'm Lebedev leader of the clearsky faction tell me how did you get banged up so bad young stalker?

Shadow- I'm not young, I'm shadow a rookie in this stalker thing that you and your buddy factions have going on.

Lebedev- (sighs) you don't get it do you shadow. This is not for fun; this is a war that's lasted since 15 years ago I was on one of the first teams in the zone we hunted and survived together and I even discovered the first artifact in the zone and they have it on display at the scientist's bunker. So shadow this is one big game is it? Well here is live footage captured from the deaths of these stalkers. (Puts the video tape in)

Later-

Shadow- ok so it's not a game but why are you really here?

Lebedev- we are here to make sure no one makes it to the center of the zone so the zone doesn't react and cause extensive damage outside the zone.

Shadow- how does the reactor inside the Chernobyl nuclear power plant cause damage to the outside world when its sealed shut?

Lebedev- it's not the reactor but the balance of the nature of what's in it. If for example you launch an atomic bomb on a city there going to kill you or start a war on you right?

Shadow- yeah go on.

Lebedev- so the zone acts just like that, most of the consequences are neutral and don't hurt us that much but if we go and just keep destroying the land we just make the zone angry with us and then you get something called emissions that happen. Shadow do you know what an emission is?

Shadow- well it's a burst of something right?

Lebedev- you have the idea but the zone sends out these powerful emissions that kill stalkers everywhere in the zone including almost every town near the zone…

Lebedev- the damage you took shadow was astounding by that grenade explosion from those grenades but unfortunately that cordon guy got away. Oh well that damn guy has to be around the zone somewhere. Shadow do you remember what he looked like?

Shadow- he had green eyes I could tell even with his mask on, he was holding a sonic rifle in his arms and took my sonic pistol too.

Lebedev- anything else?

Shadow- damn, he had a gas mask on with a bandit buddy with him and that's all I could tell; wait he was German and the other was well Ukrainian I guess.

Lebedev- I said you were young earlier and well I'm ranking you as still a rookie but not as a young stalker. By the way would you like to know how much damage you sustained?

Shadow- how much?

Lebedev- you sustained so much damage that strelok even with a shield generator would die but you, you survived so well we bought you dual .45 pistols with all the ammo you need for missions and extensive traveling along with any outfit of your choice to wear, medkits, knifes, combat stuff, and with this new sonic pistol and more that is how much you survived.

Shadow- why… why am I having brought all this stuff?

Lebedev- because one day in the zone we had a stalker almost like you but he lied to us into believing he was the zone protector at which he was doing good at but one day he was with some loner stalkers and got caught in the middle of some cross hare fire and a missile from a missile pad came down and killed him so then we set the rules to have the next stalker to be the new zone protector of the zone.

Shadow- what are those rules?

Lebedev- nice to see you're so interested; 1. We test the stalkers in the first mission that they do and if they do excellent and if they do bad sometime in the zone then we know you're not the zone protector, 2. You have to do a dangerous job like the one you did 3. You have to sustain the harshest and the worst of injuries and last but least 4. You have to be new to the zone and be willing to go all the way with things and leave some room for error but fix it up quickly.

Shadow- so why pick me Lebedev?

Lebedev- well we just had a feeling that you could be of some use for us.

Shadow- so I guess I should be on my way now I guess. (Gets up and almost walks out of the room)

Lebedev- wait shadow I want you to pick up this order of grenades at the renegades base and be sure to kill a renegade alone have no one here but then put on his suit.

Shadow- give me the few men I need and then I can do it with the coordinates and I'll do that.

Lebedev- it's settled then I get you your men and things and 1500 bullets for the mission, good luck stalker!

Later at a clearsky outpost the stalkers prepare to go deliver the grenade shipment-

Shadow- so who is here for the mission?

Nimble- us over here, come and get ready for the mission shadow.

Shadow- nimble, is that you?

Nimble- yes it's me stupid, come join me, wolf and fox before the mission and eat this mutant meat!

Shadow- ok I guess.

Fox- hi your names shadow right?

Shadow- yeah so your fox right?

Fox- right so come join us for a meal before the mission shadow.

Shadow- ok; so what rank are you guys?

Nimble- well I'm an experienced stalker.

Wolf- I'm close to a professional stalker I just need to do a few more missions and not screw them up either.

Fox- And I'm a veteran stalker so we have a good team; so shadow what's your rank?

Shadow- I'm a rookie stalker but not a new rookie.

Fox- c'mon sit down and tell me about yourself shadow please.

Shadow- wolf can tell you about my story what's yours?

Fox- well I can only say I worked for NATO, the military, FBI, and various other things around the world; I don't like to talk about it though.

Shadow- I feel some of your pain fox I owe these guys some money in Boston, Vegas, NY, Fargo and other cities and running constantly was not a good time so I did some military work and was a commanding officer in the army and here's a secrete, they did acquire space aircraft and you know how I know that? Because I have flown them before and Hitler did have advanced technology but I don't know how far advanced because they didn't tell me; but afterward I was chased 400 miles up north and then I got mugged by these bandits then I went to Italy for a vacation and then almost got mugged again by bandits so that's pretty much what I've been through so far.

Fox- damn! That is one hell of a story; well let's drink to the mission!

Nimble- no offence fox but I got done drinking vodka when I was nineteen in Berlin! So sorry to disappoint you fox but I don't drink.

Wolf- I'll take one drink before we leave for the mission.

Shadow- I don't drink, smoke or drink whiskey even so don't expect me to drink that stuff.

Fox- c'mon have just a few sips of this mild beer I made and its only 30 rubles a bottle; 8 oz.

Shadow- ok I'll drink 1 oz. of that "toxic" waste you're giving me.

Fox- well you don't half do be caulky with me stalker! Here have the damn bottle and if it makes you feel better I'll cut the price in half for you.

Shadow- shish what happened to him wolf?

Wolf- fox drinks a lot; he still probably hasn't recovered when he drank earlier. His also had the bandits chewing up his ass because he _accidently_ went on the bandit's territory and he was with a lot of his friends and so the bandits killed a lot of his friends so that's why. So that's why he drinks a lot.

Shadow- damn; don't worry fox, I'll go and screw up their faces because they owe me big time for trying to rob me on vacation!

Nimble- hell man! I'm trying to get some shut eye over here so shut your mouth and blackout while your drunk!

Shadow- I'm not that defiant but I think nimble is right because tomorrow were going to have to go and kill a group of renegades steal their PDAS and go and pick up a shipment of grenades and that won't be easy either so let's get some shut eye.

Wolf- don't be dead in the morning stalker!

That next day near the north east corner of the clearsky swamps-

Narrator: later in the day time the stalkers headed out and fox was reassured that no one would die in the mission; and so they crouched low in the fog and ran for a safe but high position planning the ambush.

Wolf speaking in a whisper- ok me and shadow will flank the renegades party traveling to the south and nimble and fox will be the lookouts for more renegades and if there are then shoot them using this gun, it's called the zx-55 rotator its designed to kill targets up to 3000 ft away so basically it's a machine gun/ sniper rifle but its accuracy is so good you could wipe out the renegade base from this spot which is 4687 feet away from the base. Any questions?

Shadow- no.

Nimble- no.

Fox- no.

Wolf- then its settled then, shadow take these grenades and these extra .45 rounds you'll need them.

Shadow- thanks wolf, wolf take these mines I found them in a stash under the clearsky base.

Wolf- …. Damn it kid! These are activated mines!

Shadow- Skadovsk disarmed them for 140 a piece so that's 420 rubles in all.

Wolf- thanks again kid, I'll plant these before the renegades come through the route there taking.

Shadow- I'll take watch then.

Shadow- nimble what is your status?

Nimble- we were discovered be some renegades so we wiped out the whole damn base which from here was easy copy?

Shadow- copy that nimble, wolf! They shot everyone in the whole damn base!

Wolf- damn! Let's go and collect what we can and get out of there because we need those grenades. Shadow inform fox to take point on the renegade roof top and fire at incoming renegade recruits.

Shadow- fox listen, I and wolf are going to the renegade base and so you need to mount the gun on top and shoot the hell of all the renegade units coming while we loot the place clean copy that?

Fox- copy that shadow.

Fox- nimble cover me from the back because our orders from fox and shadow are going to loot the place clean of the renegade suits, equipment, beer, and all that they can then get the hell out of here and we need to cover them from the roof of the base got me?

Nimble- got it fox so let's do this.

3 minutes later at the renegade's shortly over run base-

Wolf- shadow you check the main living area I will go check the guarding places ok?

Shadow- that's agreeable to me wolf. (The stalkers running in different directions hope that they won't encounter renegades)

Shadow- wolf do you copy?

Wolf- I read you loud and clear what's your status?

Shadow- I see renegades up ahead and looks like there trying to establish contact with more renegades I'll go and blow them to pieces.

Wolf- I'm encountering renegades here too but I'm under fire already, how do are you still hidden?

Shadow- lie low, don't have your light on, crawl and shoot them in the head.

Wolf- ok hang on I have to chat later over and out.

Shadow- nimble and fox I and fox need you support fire down here.

Fox on the sniper/machine gun- shadow we can't do that because more renegades are pissed off at us for temporarily capturing their base and they have 17 guys that I can see.

Nimble there is 20 renegades on my side so let's take these low life scums out.

Shadow- what's our time to loot this place?

Nimble- from what I can tell you have 3 minutes and then we need to scram out otherwise one more minute that that and were blood sucker food!

Shadow- wolf we have 3 minutes then we need to scram out of here.

Wolf- why?

Shadow- well let's just say were going to be blood sucker food.

Wolf- well everything is clear on my end how about you?

Shadow- shush it I'm trying to be stealthy.

Shadow- now head shot or a low aim up chain shot? (in some machine guns like the Akm 74/2u jump when you try to fire)

Shadow- ah ha! (Fires 15 rounds into each guard standing there (2)) anyone want more lead pumped up the groin and through the head? No? Well here comes the old slaughter house nightmare machine!

Wolf- nice things they have in their little weaponry; a GP37, a few bulldogs, grenade launchers. Clearsky base this is wolf copy?

Clearsky- we read you loud and clear wolf, what's your status?

Wolf- I need you to send your troops full force because we have an entire arsenal here at one of the renegades main bases can you do that?

Clearsky- we read you wolf, we are sending half of our forces now.

Wolf- well do it damn quick otherwise were going to have to surrender to the enemy.

Clearsky- copy that over and out, and were trusting you if this is false I will kick you out of the zone for sure.

Shadow- wolf I killed 2 renegades over here and we have a whole arsenal against the wall with all the ammo you could imagine.

Wolf- you're doing well with that new 74/4 assault rifle that Skadovsk gave you.

Shadow- it's a little jumpy when I fire but I fire from the crotch up.

Wolf- just hold your position and get ready for your first big battle of the zone shadow this is going to be a big battle.

Shadow- what's the battle us going to be, up in bullet fire?

Fox- I think more enemy is closing behind the close renegade group nimble…..

Nimble- no that's not more bandits, its clearsky reinforcements! Let's hold off the renegades until the clearsky units come and help us.

Narrator- nimble and fox pushing their guns past heating point did their best to kill as many renegade units as they could but they had too much armor.

Wolf- shadow I'm running towards you as we speak so meet me at the entrance.

Shadow- copy that wolf I'm doing the same.

Narrator- the 2 stalkers went back to back shadow pulled out 2 .45 pistols with 2514 bullets for the pistols including the cartridges that they carried the bullets with shadow lifted up his pistols and prepared to fire and wolf lifted his grenade launcher and waited just as shadow did.

Shadow- wolf if we make it through this then I just want to say let's kill these damn renegades till their groins are aching with pain to have it replaced!

Wolf- we just need to hold them off until the clearsky reinforcements get here ok stalker?

Shadow- here they come. (In slow motion the bullets came and fired out of shadows dual pistols and shot the first guy with point blank accuracy to the head of the first renegade soldier that came out of the brush. Wolf shot with 3 bullets per renegade unit and killed them so fast that a rattle snake would have been a push over.)

Shadow- how long till reinforcements arrive?

Wolf- 2 minutes tops.  
Shadow- thanks for telling me that because we have 10 more renegade units on their way and fox and nimble can't shoot them down fast enough so were done for.

Nimble- wolf, shadow there is an incoming wave of 20 soldiers on their way here and most look like rookies except for 6 of the group.

Fox- Lebedev is coming this way with his professional team of stalkers.

Wolf- how far is he?

Fox- he's here.

Lebedev- grenade! (Boom!)

Wolf- Lebedev your finally here I know why the renegades want this base.

Lebedev- hang on wolf, shadow I need you to extinguish all renegade personal at this base so go with my professional team and go look for renegades around the base.

Shadow- yes sir.

Professional stalker- all right fresh meat lets go and move out.

Lebedev- ok wolf were sending 5 rookie stalkers down each of these corridors so we should be safe and we have the rookie stalkers with us too so everything is clear. What is it that you wanted to show me wolf?

Wolf- come and check out this arsenal that the renegades have. (They go to wolfs last place he'd been when seeing the arsenal.)

Lebedev- now I see why they wanted this base so badly because they have their entire weapons supply here so if some renegades wanted they could wipe out the clearsky base. Good work wolf you are now granted the title of a professional stalker.

Wolf- not yet we have to see shadows claimed place of a weapons arsenal on his end. (The stalkers ran to the other end of the corridor were shadow reported an arsenal of renegade weapons.)

Stalker- Lebedev, you need to come quick to this end now!

Lebedev- were on our way stalker.

Lebedev- I need to see that weapon you have stalker.

Stalker- we found it n this end with 3 grenade launchers, obokans, dragonavs, black kite pistols, dessert eagles, .45s, 74/2 machine guns, 9 by 19 machine guns, spas 14 shotguns, sawn off shotguns, combat 4 shot modern police shotguns, and vigorous other machine guns too.

Wolf- the kid made a bigger find than me, but why would they have a lot of weapons here if they weren't going to attack?

Lebedev-they might have been looking for more experienced recruits form duty, freedom, military and other factions or groups.

Shadow- wolf what's your status?

Wolf- everything is alright shadow, and shadow you found a big arsenal and you have a reward too go with that too.

Shadow- we need support because we encountered mercenaries on the way!

Lebedev- professional stalker wolf take 3 of these rookie stalkers with you to help your brethren fight the mercs.

Wolf- yes sir. Alright I need three men to come with me and defeat mercs anyone up to the job?

Stalker- us four over here commander we will join you.

Wolf- ok stalkers protect me from the back and I will guide us to shadows last position.

Shadows battle-

Professional stalker- shadow I need you to throw a grenade at their feet and use this one.

Shadow- ok yes sir. Grenada! (The grenade sends out smoke and spreads across the mercs cover and the stalkers are reinforced with wolf and his stalkers.)

Professional stalker- finally someone has arrived. Wolf I need you to go and flank the enemy while me and the rest of the team go and return to base to go and eliminate more enemy personal up north.

Wolf- sorry that won't happening right now because you're not my boss and I'm a professional stalker.

Professional stalker- well can you please help because there is 10-12 mercs and we already killed 5 so please help.

Wolf- ok I will help, stalkers flank the enemy from the right me and shadow will go with you and we'll flank the middle and left side of the enemy.

Shadow- ok. Suck on these bullets and my firepower!

Narrator- the stalkers flanked the mercs and this is what happened.

Shadow- bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang. (Reloads) these damn renegades won't die no matter how many bullets I put into their crotches, chests or heads.

Renegade unit- Grenada!

Shadow- grenade! (Grenade explodes)

Wolf- flank them on all fronts!

Professional stalker- men, go and flank them on all sides!

Stalkers- roger that, copy, command received, yes sir, doing task.

Shadow- killed 2 how many are you guys killing?

Wolf- 1.

Professional stalker- 4.

Shadow- everything is clear on my end what about yours?

Wolf- clear.

Professional stalker- we cornered 1 man by the name of black, he's actually from the duty faction but he has ammo for the bulldog 6 he has.

Wolf- I'm on my way there.

Shadow- I will come too.

Professional stalker- he's been like this for ten minutes can someone to put down his weapon and come forth.

Wolf- I'll go in to get him out and back to duty.

Black- if come any closer I'll shoot you and your little friends too!

Wolf- actually I don't want to get my head blown off.

Shadow- I'll go wolf and if I make it out…

Wolf- if you make it out I'll grant you with the bravery metal and an experienced stalker too.

Shadow- Black, I need you to calm down I don't have any weapons on me and I'm coming in. wolf take these weapons and hold on to them with this ammo until I get back including this knife.

Black- hope you're not coming otherwise I'll blow your head off!

Shadow- like I said I have no weapons on me and I'm going to come and get you.

Black- if you come any closer imp going to blow mine and your heads!

Shadow-(walks through the thick bushes to the cave where black is at)

Black- who's there!?

Shadow- it's me shadow don't worry I know your frightened but I'm working for clearsky and loners so I'm a neutral person so don't kill me otherwise your considered an enemy of loners, clearsky and me.

Black- I'm putting my weapon done now but don't try anything.

Shadow- I'm almost at your position.

Black- don't come near me!

Shadow- I'm here black so you will have to deal with me.

Black- don't come near me I'm armed with 2 bulldog sixes!

Shadow- I'm not armed with anything and I'm here now. (Shadow comes out of the brush)

Black- don't move stalker! Come and stand where I can see you!

Shadow- no need to get all hasty about this little misunderstanding do we now?

Wolf- shadow what's your status?

Black- give me your PDA now! (Shadow throws the PDA to black)

Black- listen up wolf, your friend shadow here just interrogated me and my hiding place you see I'm wanted across the zone and I can't let my capture happen otherwise all those rubles would go to waste!

Shadow- (click click)(click click) I knew I would be in some type of situation from the start so that's why I bought these .45 noiseless Koras and they are right from being made too, otherwise perfect condition.

Black- remember hearing about that cordon guy?

Shadow-…..

Black- well I'm one of his associates and I'm one of the few men who could afford this type of stalker suit, it's called an exoskeleton suit and its mighty helpful against people like you and your professional buddies too.

Shadow- how do you know I heard about that cordon dude? (Click click)

Black- well it's kind of complicated in a way you wouldn't understand. (Funk!) Boom!

Shadow- ahg. Why black?

Black- I'm wanted too for stolen shipments of newly made weapons.

Shadow- shipments?

Black- that's right, when they came out with the newly made obokan sniper I stole it and smuggled it out of the country with several other devices like the gauss rifle…

Shadow- I thought the gauss rifle was only a myth…..

Black- no it comes in three forms so far the battery, the sniper and the laser.

Lebedev- shadow do read me? Shadow black is a fellow criminal and is wanted for 300,000 rubles, get out of there stalker.

Black- you fools will never catch me in time before zombies hit the zone!

Nimble- shadow can you hear me? I'm with the professional stalkers and we're almost there to support you shadow.

Shadow- I have everything under control! (Click click) BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Black- damn you! Ahg! (Bleeds)

Shadow- I'll take these things. (Throws the bulldogs to the side)

Black pulls out two 9 by 18 pistols-….

Shadow- don't even try. Grenade! Boom!

Black- dies- ahg ahh! Вы...

Shadow- now time to search this guy.

In the back pack of black shadow found-

Bulldog 6

Bulldog 6

PMms 120 bullets

Knife

And a VLA Special Assault Rifle.


End file.
